All For Nothing
by Miss Jessie Cullen
Summary: All Edward has ever wanted to do is live his life. But how can he do that when his controlling Mafia father is always holding him back? Edward takes a risk to be with the girl of his dreams, but with actions there are always consequences.
1. The Party

**All For Nothing**

**Chapter One – The Party**

**EPOV**

I stood in front of the full body-length mirror in my bedroom to inspect my appearance.

In my opinion, I'd scrubbed up well, though I didn't seem to look any different than I usually did. I was wearing a green and white checked shirt – my sister Alice insisted that it brought out my eyes – some khakis and my Chucks. At least I'd made some kind of attempt at taming my wild bronze hair with some gel, be it in vain. It had looked so stupid that I nearly went and showered all over again, eliminating Ali's hairdressing handiwork, but needless to say, she wouldn't let me. She ended up running out of the room in a huff because I refused to let her fix it after I'd ran my hands through it several times in an attempt to sooth my nervousness.

Alice always examined us before we left the house, anyway, even my mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Not that Carlisle was around much anyway. His job kept him out of the house pretty much all day, and what family time we'd managed to snag was usually interrupted by mysterious random phone calls on his mobile, which none of us ever felt it necessary to question, and he apologised profusely before grabbing his jacket and car keys, kissing my mother on the head and strutting out the door.

So I usually just didn't bother with trying to bond with him. I'd even stopped calling him Dad because I just didn't admire him as the father figure I used to. Not since Em, Alice and I found out his secret. A secret so dark that we had to swear on our lives never to tell another living soul.

My older brother Emmett liked to tease our little sister sometimes by wearing really stupid shit that no-one would be caught dead wearing in public. We all have a good laugh at Alice's expense, but never for long because everyone has to pay attention when she pouts and her big blue eyes begin to water.

Emmett was like the fucking hulk. He had the build of a rugby player, and had curly black hair. But although he was immature and childish, he had a good heart and one flash of his dimpled smile and girls were putty in his abnormally large hands.

Alice was one of those happy-go-lucky people who couldn't care less what people thought of her; although her credit card budget and designer label indulgences said otherwise. We weren't allowed to leave the Cullen residence without an Alice-approved outfit, i.e. something a little over a hundred dollars and nothing yellow.

Ali loved to play dress-up. I'd often see her heading up to her room with her newest 'victim' in tow – or, as she liked to call them, _friends._ But the sad thing was that when she had no-one to play with, I was always the one somehow roped into her antics and made-over. It was always a harrowing experience.

She'd always tell me, as she rooted through my closet: _'If you've got it, flaunt it.', _which only succeeded in further fuelling my annoyance.

I mean, I was no fool. I know I was a good-looking lad. In fact, not to sound like a pompous ass or anything but I practically had the entire female population of Forks and Port Angeles at my disposal. Although that should perhaps be a good thing, depending on how you look at it, but it really wasn't. Everywhere I went there were girls checking me out, flirting, asking me out, throwing themselves at me. I never accepted, of course, but it always pissed me off and made me uncomfortable.

I knew what I needed. A girlfriend. Someone to spend time with, spoil rotten, share my love with, and someone to stake her claim on me to fend off the other girls.

And the reason I didn't have one?

Isabella Swan. The only girl I would ever consider sharing my time with, save for Ali and my mother. She was beautiful. She had these gorgeous deep chocolate expressive eyes, and where brown was perhaps deemed boring or common, hers were unique and warm, inviting... just, Bella. Her dark orbs perfectly matched her shiny mahogany waves that fell down her back resting just above her waist and I often noticed that when the sun caught it, her hair took a natural red tint. Absolutely fucking amazing.

She was slim and petite, with glorious curves in all the right places, and one of my favourite features about her was that adorable blush that caused me to melt inside. She was smart, I knew that, and I found her intelligence incredibly sexy. She was funny and cute and pretty... perfect girlfriend material, don't you agree?

There was one minor complication that stopped me from jumping in with both feet and asking her out. One little thing that stood in my way.

My father was in the Mafia.

_And I wasn't permitted to get close to anyone._

I'd always found it unnervingly unfair that Alice was allowed friends when I had to act like an antisocial jerk who turned down dates with popular girls and denied an acceptance to the High School football team because Daddy Dearest forbid me any freedom at all. I was an eighteen-year-old virgin, for Gods' sake, which was practically unheard of in our little town. Everyone knew who slept with who; word always got around fast thanks to Jessica Stanley, the gossiper and first-class bitch. I wouldn't normally use that derogatory term to describe a lady, but to be blunt there wasn't anyone who hadn't been fucked by her save for my family. Maybe that sounds a little extreme, but if you ever met her you'd agree with me. And plus, she was always a bitch to Bella so that alone made her high on my shit list.

Not that I wanted to date any of the girls in Forks, anyway, Carlisle's interference or no. I believe I have already mentioned I only had eyes for one girl, and hey... I hear the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest. I was waiting for the right time to disobey my father, biding my time, if you will. Saving myself for my beautiful Bella. She was always under the radar, never getting herself involved with anything out of school or extra-curricular. There was never any gossip about Bella, and she was not a gossiper herself, but there were, however, circulating whispers about her klutziness during Gym. It constantly angered me that these stupid big-mouthed chatterboxes held no concern for Bella's health and apparently, even worse, they found it amusing.

Once I even heard that she was _shoved _down the bleachers by Lauren Mallory, but that's just a rumour. Bella wasn't in school the next day.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, wondering for the millionth time what the hell I was doing. _I'm going to have fun, _I stated confidently in my head, before the annoyance of my subconscious kicked in. _Yeah fucking right. You're gonna have girls pawing at you the second you step through that door, and you can't drink because you'll be driving. You won't be comfortable making conversation with anyone because you've never had to before. _

"It's a fucking miracle we're even going, Ed," Em said as we walked to the garage with Alice bounding along at our side in what she frequently referred to as her 'Little Black Dress'. And little it certainly was. Em and I had grumbled about how tight and short it was, but she just told us to back off and slipped the highest heels known to humanity on her dainty feet. Nobody argues with Mary Alice Cullen.

I pressed the automatic unlock button on my keys and we all piled into my precious Volvo. "I know," I sighed, waiting for the slow electric garage door to rise open. "Why the fuck do you think he let us go in the first place, anyway? We're not allowed to socialise, and he must know what teenage parties entail, right?"

They both shrugged as I pealed out of the driveway and drove at my usual maniacal speeds of around eighty miles an hour.

"Maybe Mom had a hand in the persuasion," Ali suggested, staring into space as she so often did when she had something on her mind. Her face took on a dreamy, far-away look. Em and I shared a concerned brotherly glance.

"'Sup, Pix?" Emmett called over his shoulder from his seat beside me as the passenger.

He appeared to have startled her, and she seemed to be having an internal battle to drag herself away from the Fairyland in her brain and back into the real world. Her eyes shifted between Em and I for a few long seconds, before she rolled them theatrically and diverted her gaze out at the scenery that whipped by at exhilarating speeds. A gentle smile settled on her mouth as she avoided looking at us.

"Something's going to happen tonight, I can feel it," she said softly, the corners of her lips still upturned. "I can feel it. A new acquaintance, I daresay."

Em and I grinned. Alice had this spooky way of predicting things. You should never bet against my little sister, she kicked serious ass.

However, I couldn't help but agree with her. A feeling coursed through my body – one that I'd felt before but not of this level of intensity. It was not a sense of impending doom, but a warm, lovely feeling of anticipation rushing through my veins – the feeling I used to get when Mom made me play piano in front of some distant relatives when I was ten. Something was going to happen at this party, that much I knew; although as of yet I wasn't quite certain what.

We pulled up to the suburban house belonging to Tyler Crowley, some dude on the football team. As I parked on the kerb, purposely taking up more space than necessary to ensure a safe distance around my precious Volvo, Em, Ali and I looked up at the poor excuse for a house and then at each other.

Em gave a low whistle. "Damn," he said quietly. "I'm trying not to be an insensitive ass here, I really am. I didn't expect it to be so..." He waved his beefy muscled arms around in placement of his absent words so enthusiastically he nearly thumped me in the face and gave me a black eye. I shoved his arm away jokingly, shaking my head.

"Old?" Alice suggested helpfully.

I chuckled. "Somehow I doubt everyone owns a Mercedes and a pool in their backyard like us," I smiled, starting to feel a little better about the situation. I wasn't really taking the piss out of Tyler's family's financial state, more comparing our massive mansion to this small pathetic excuse for a bungalow. It wasn't particularly clean, and there were several clusters of garbage strewn out in front, but I could imagine it as a place Tyler called _home_. Sometimes our house was really just that. A house. And I often felt as though I shouldn't have the opportunity to enjoy state-of-the-art shit when I knew how the money that bought us it was obtained.

I think the others' thoughts were taking the same direction as mine when an awkward silence settled over us.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed, grabbing my keys and jumping out the door. Suddenly I wasn't feeling so care-free any more. I needed a drink. Not one of the alcoholic kind, mind you, no matter how much I felt I deserved it. Carlisle would probably be waiting on red-alert inside the door to pounce as soon as we got back, breathalyser in hand.

The others followed suit and we walked with heavy spirits into a stale-smelling hallway, where jackets and outdoor clothing were strewn around messily. Loud, irritating music that was hard on the ear pulsed through the house, apparently coming from behind a closed door that appeared to be the living room.

Alice and Emmett waved to me before opening the door and slipping through it.

I decided to go into the kitchen, dodging couples in sloppy wet embraces and ashtrays filled with piss. Inside, I was surprised to find that I was the only person in there, apart from a girl whose back was facing me as she stood at the sink. She had shiny brown hair – and I only knew one person with that hair. I remembered that gorgeous hair from my fantasies.

I smiled as I entered the room, closing the door behind me to quieten the music a tad and to give us a bit of privacy. It clicked shut, and Bella gave a startled gasp as she turned her beautiful face round to look at the door and see who had arrived.

The first thing I noticed was that she was wearing makeup. Not an excessive amount, but enough to know it was there. She didn't need it, that was true, and as usual her beauty astounded me.

She smiled softly to which I reciprocated by smiling back crookedly, and she turned back to focus on her task. I walked around her so that I was sort of to her left and a bit behind her, leaning up against the fridge.

I took advantage of the angle to admire her choice of dress for the night. She was undeniably gorgeous, and although her outfit was slightly more modest than some of the other skanks I'd seen upon arrival, she was showing a damn sight more of her creamy white skin than usual, not that I was complaining.

I first focused intently on her feet. Black flats, no heels. Was it really any wonder, though, considering her crappy balance and co-ordination? I guessed not. I raked my eyes slowly up the backs of her amazing legs, up to the hem of her dark blue dress. Her ass was looking mighty fine, as per. Then I got to her hair. Oh, God, that hair. I wanted to weave my fingers into it, turn her around and stare into those chocolate eyes, lean forwards and...

"I can feel your eyes on me," she said softly, and I'm ashamed to say her musical voice startled me in the silence of the kitchen. Although her face was hidden from my view I could hear the smile in her voice, which in turn made the corners of my lips turn up.

"Can you blame me?" I replied with a playful undertone that I hoped she'd pick up on and not take me for some fucking perv or some shit.

"What do you mean?"

I grinned, stepping forwards so that I was beside her and leant forwards on my arms on the worktops and I could see her pretty face. I also noticed that her dress had a fairly modest neckline, but dipped into a low V shape so that she wasn't showcasing her goods but making them known. This girl was perfect.

"Seriously? You really have to ask?"

I saw her smile widen at our flirtatious banter that I looked forward to in Biology every school day. I never spoke to anyone else unless absolutely necessary, but Bella had only arrived last semester and needed a friend, and certainly none of the whores or perverts at Forks High was going to give her it.

"Enlighten me, then," she said with a quiet giggle. Music to my ears. And I didn't mean the music that was currently pounding next door.

"You look absolutely stunning, Bella," I complimented her, and just like a switch, I'd triggered her blush.

God, that blush.

She looked so delicious in that moment I just wanted to kiss her gorgeous face off. I didn't care about Carlisle and his stupid 'safety' rules. He couldn't deprive me from living my life any longer.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Any time."

"You don't look so bad yourself..." she trailed off, biting her lip in such a sinful way that I felt myself getting hard.

_Not now!_ My brain was shouting at my cock. _Not in these fucking trousers!_

I just smiled.

"Hmm. What are you doing in here all alone, anyway?" I wondered, looking down. She was busying herself with _cleaning the dishes._ "What the fuck, Bella? I know you want to be helpful – believe me, I really do know you – but in this case _you_ are the guest in _Tyler's _house."

She sighed, carefully putting the bowl down that she was soaping up.

_I want to be that bowl._

"I know," she said quietly, drying her hands and turning to face me. She lifted her eyes to mine, and I was sure I wasn't imagining the electrical hum in the air sparking between us.

"Then why are you washing up?" I whispered, because it felt wrong to ruin the magic of the moment.

She shrugged slowly, only just maintaining eye-contact with me. She blinked, seeming to fight back tears. Before I knew what I was doing, I was reaching forwards and stroking her cheek, lightly brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The touch of my finger on her flaming hot skin fizzled with the usual energy that always seemed to burn between us.

"Do you feel that?" I asked, wondering if, in fact, it was just me who was feeling like he was getting electrocuted.

Her eyes had strayed from mine, tracing the homely fridge magnets from weekends away holding pictures of the family beneath them. Suddenly her gaze whipped back to meet mine, and she gave a little gasp.

"I thought I was the only one," she murmured, looking incredulous and, I think, happy at the same time. Although her smile was small it was still captivatingly and undeniably happy.

I stepped a little closer to her, taking each side of her face into my hands and stroking my thumbs adoringly under her eyes, which were gazing up at me as if the sun was shining out of my ass. I'd never felt an urge quite like the one that was screaming at me to lean forwards just slightly, and then we'd be kissing.

And so that's what I did.

I leant forwards slowly, so slowly, giving her the chance to pull away if need be, but the eager smile on her cute pouty mouth lead me to believe that we were finally going to get our moment. Finally!

Her chocolatey brown eyes stayed connected with my vibrant green ones and she proceeded to lean in towards me, and I stepped forwards so close that our chests were pressed tightly against each other. I gently let go of her face, as she seemed to be fine with this, and placed my hands on the small of her back to keep her where she was, but not so tightly that she couldn't move if she wanted, even if I was kinda hoping she would stay there.

When our lips _finally _met, we both closed our eyes and there was a burst of colour behind my lids, the most delicious sensations coursing through my body. Bella's lips were soft as they moved in sync with mine, a slow, sensual and sweet kiss that was unrushed and was beautiful, because it was shared between my Bella and I.

As I rubbed small circles in her back with my fingers, I felt her slip her arms around my waist and tugged herself even closer.

It was the best experience of my life.

My first kiss.

I was also getting a buzz not only from the drug that is my Bella, but from the knowledge that I had deliberately disobeyed my father for the first time in my life.

I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Once I was granted permission, I plunged in and rubbed my tongue on hers, revelling in the divine taste of Bella.

Fleetingly, I wondered what this meant for us. I knew that our friendship, whatever you wanted to call it before the party happened, would possibly never be fixed again. Whatever we had was maybe ruined, but in that moment I couldn't care less. I was going to ask Bella on a date, that much I knew, but I also knew that we would have to keep it low-key and secret. I hoped she wouldn't mind, because I was afraid she'd get the wrong idea and think that I was ashamed to be seen with her or something. Shit, what if she did think that that was the case? It definitely wasn't; I desperately wanted to show Bella off to the world and yell _HEY, BITCHES! BELLA'S MINE! _

I'd caught that slick bastard Mike Newton checking her ass or cleavage out multiple times before, and poor Bella seemed to be oblivious.

She'd been really edgy and jumpy in Biology after lunch once, and I managed to coax it out of her that fucking Newton had cornered her in the hallway and asked her out. When I'd asked her through clenched teeth whether or not he had touched her, she denied it but was still nervous of any kind of touch from me for a few more days. Eventually she'd calmed down and given me the whole story – he'd forcefully pushed her into the wall so hard that she'd gotten a sore back, and then proceeded to threaten her by saying that he'd hurt _me_ in some way, apparently.

I'd had to try hard to fight back a laugh. Clearly, she had not taken the time to compare my body to Mike's pathetic weedy one. Em kept me on a pretty strict work-out regime at home and I hated to say it, but it actually worked. Mike was lanky though not as tall as me, and he didn't look as muscled and toned as I did, even _I _could tell.

Bella had refused my offer to 'have a word with him' for her. Little did she know that the only reason Mike was off school the next day was because he was tending to an extremely out of place nose. My brother had taught me well.

When we broke away for air, we both leant back on our heels and just smiled at each other, still holding our arms in place.

She cleared her throat a little, and I quickly assessed her beautifully dishevelled appearance. Her skin was flushed and her eyes heavily lidded. Her hair was slightly mussed... I'll admit to tangling my hands in it throughout our passionate embrace. I'll bet mine wasn't much better. Her little hands had somehow gotten up there into my bronze curls and had tugged at the strands.

She was about to say something, by the looks of it.

She licked her lips to prepare herself, I suppose, but that distracted me and my eyes darted down to where her cute tiny pink tongue was poking out of her mouth. She laughed, which in turn made me grin like an idiot.

"Edward," she smiled softly. "That was-"

BEEP! BEEP!

The beeping of my cell indicating a text message interrupted her words. I cursed inwardly and growled outwardly.

"Shit," I groaned, making no effort to remove my hands from just above her ass to my pocket.

She giggled quietly. "It's ok." She didn't seem angered or pissed, though I definitely was. The only people that had my cell number were my family. And seeing as Alice and Emmett were there with me, I doubted it was either of them.

My mom was not very advanced as far as modern technology went. She knew how to use a computer, and how to operate a tv, but that was about it. Hell, I wasn't sure she even _owned_ a mobile. So it couldn't have been her.

Which left only one more person. He wasn't even remotely near to me and he was still ruining my life, the most important moment at that. It was as if maybe he _knew _what had just happened. Like he had a sixth sense or some shit. Wasn't that a skill killers were supposed to possess?

Apologising to Bella, but keeping one hand on her, I reached into my pocket and opened the message.

**Get the fuck home right now, Edward. -Dad**


	2. The Mistake

_**A/N: I'd just like to thank all the favourites and alerts I got but also a major thanks to the reviews! They're like a drug to me... my own personal brand of heroin ;) But seriously. I wasn't expecting such a good response :D I LOVE YOU GUYS! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Steph Meyer can take all the glory for that O.o Good for her... Bye-bye3**_

**All For Nothing**

**Chapter Two – The Mistake**

**EPOV**

I suppose, sad as it was, I wasn't really surprised that my so-called father had ruined the moment between Bella and I. It was only to be expected; I wasn't _allowed _happiness. Oh, hell no. Edward Cullen isn't _allowed _to feel like he finally belongs. Wasn't this supposed to be my night away from it all? It was all well and good remembering that god-awful mantra I'd been chanting in my head earlier on – what was it? – _I'm going to have fun_.

Yeah, happened for all of five minutes in the first and only kiss of my life which was likely to never reoccur. Stupid fucking annoying irritating bastard dickhead Carlisle. Did I mention he was an ass? And did I use enough adjectives there?

Everything that had taken place that night was brilliantly spontaneous, and Ali, Em and I had taken a risk. It struck me that we hadn't actually consulted my father himself... Mom had just 'passed on the message'... maybe she'd taken note of our continual misery and decided to deceive her own husband so that we could possibly, God help us, have fun?

'Cause if that was the case, she'd be in fucking deep shit right about now.

I hadn't planned on kissing her, well, both of us, senseless in Tyler Crowley's mouldy kitchen after she'd been scrubbing the shit off his mother's best china. But it had happened and so what if making out with my gorgeous girl wasn't on the agenda? Some of the greatest discoveries in history happened by accident, right?

I just wanted to live my life like a _normal_ teenager. Parties, friends, girls... (well, just one). I wanted to have some of the finer things in life that I was able to obtain for free. Without living in fear of my dad finding out that I actually had a life before he murdered me on the spot. Because come on, we all know he was capable of it. He was in the Mafia for Gods' sake.

But no. Whenever something seemed to go right for me, poor inexperienced, unfortunate old me, all hopes of holding onto that happiness are obliterated with hopes of ever being able to ignore the fact that my dad, Carlisle Cullen, was an utter asshole.

As much as I wanted to stay here and hold Bella and kiss her some more, which my heart was telling me to do, I just had to ignore the painful throbbing in my chest and I was as good as dead if I didn't get home soon.

Without replying to his text, I simply shoved my cell back into my pocket and grabbed onto her hips with both hands again. She squeaked in surprise but showed no sign of discomfort.

I looked at her with apology shadowing my features. "I'm sorry, baby. I-"

My pathetic words were cut short by the door being flung open so hard it slammed into the inside wall. We both looked up, to find my dumbass oaf of a brother sauntering through as though he hadn't just dented the wall and scared the shit out of Bella, who, I might add, was still in my arms.

Emmett, mildly-tipsy looking Emmett, stopped dead in his tracks, assessing the scene in front of him with wide eyes. He had maintained his usual puzzled expression and even in his somewhat drunken stupor he looked morbidly curious and extremely suspicious.

I chanced a glance at Bella. Bless her heart, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and I hoped Em would drop the 'who the fuck are you' glares he was sending her sometime soon. I don't think he was particularly aware that when he was confused he frowned and glared a hell of a lot, and because his size was intimidating, it still made even me feel frightened for my manhood. And I was his brother. I bet his math teacher shit himself whenever Em walked into the room.

Bravely, my brown-eyed beauty stared right back at him without flinching. When her grip tightened around my waist, though, I knew better. She'd probably heard about the many faces Em had messed up and the numerous reputations he'd destroyed. The faces being of the guys that hit on Alice, and the reps being of the girls that hit on me.

I squeezed her back to let her know I was there for her and that I'd protect her.

She exhaled slowly.

Em narrowed his eyes and looked at me in question. "Who's this, Eddie?"

"I've told you not to call me that, fuckwad," I growled back.

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't listen." He flashed us both his winning smile complete with dimples. And just like that the atmosphere relaxed and the tension subsided. Bella's beautiful pouty lips turned upwards in an amused grin. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was gorgeous... I'd never seen a prettier creature than my Bella.

'My'? That sounds amazing.

I decided from that moment that I was going to do whatever it took to keep her. Well, I was fairly sure she was mine, but if she wasn't, then I'd make it my mission to get it so.

I looked at Em, reluctantly removing my eyes from the goddess in front of me. "Did he text you as well?"

Emmett's face fell so comically I almost laughed. _Almost._

"What? He's changed his mind already?" he demanded.

I scowled at the wall. "It seems that way. He wants us home now." I wasn't going to go into details and speculate his reasoning in front of Bella. We were most likely to get angry when discussing Carlisle and I didn't want to subject her to that.

Em groaned. I knew how he felt. "This fucking sucks," he spat out before grumbling about going to get Alice and he slunk out of the room again, leaving the door ajar.

Bella and I turned to each other again with matching sombre expressions, though I could see hers toned with light confusion and disappointment. I could relate.

I reached over and tucked an escaped tendril of mahogany hair behind her delicate ear. Jesus, even her ears were cute. "I have to go," I said sadly in a quiet voice.

She sighed and took my hand. "I know." Her brown eyes suddenly shot to mine and she straightened up. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" she asked shyly. Her pale cheeks flushed an adorable shade of scarlet.

I smiled knowing she'd have something interesting to say, regardless of her embarrassment. "Of course, Bella. You can ask me anything."

"Ok... um... What does this mean? You know... for us? After the, um... uh... the er... you know."

I grinned. Her stuttering was just the cutest. "The kiss?" I clarified.

She smiled softly. "Yes..."

"What about it?" I asked nonchalantly, hoping that she'd maybe feel less self-conscious if I played it cool and acted as if it was no big deal. It definitely was, though.

Her face fell.

Oh, shit.

_What the fuck did you do, Cullen?_

I don't know!

_This was your first kiss ever. And between the two of you, for that matter!_

Exactly.

_So, I will ask you again. What did you do?_

I pretended it was no big deal and that it was a regular occurrence and...

Damn it.

_Yeah, douche! Why would you do that? Acting as if she was just like every other girl! She isn't. You know that. She should, too._

I wasn't quite sure what was going on inside my head but it made me see sense.

"No, not like that!" I exclaimed, desperate to save my sorry ass and demolish the sadness in Bella's chocolate eyes. I sighed as I took her hand. "_Never_ like that, baby."

"Then what...?"

"I didn't want you to feel embarrassed about it. Hopefully, this was one of many."

Her eyes widened. Whereas normally she was easy to read, well for me, anyway, I felt as though this time it was impossible to determine her feelings. I couldn't tell what was going on in that pretty head of hers. But I wanted to know. So badly. And I hoped that she'd open up to me if she gave me the chance, and we could build a world of happiness together. When I thought of the word 'forever', Bella's beautiful face came to mind. I could only hope that it wouldn't scare her away.

Her vacant expression morphed into one of incredulity and... joy. I'd seen that emotion gracing my mother's features every time I played the piano. Her green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and the corners of her mouth upturned. Bella looked exactly the same way. I wasn't quite sure about the other feeling though.

"I'd like that," she said.

I chuckled. "Why do you look incredulous?"

Her blush returned, her eyes trained on the floor. "Well..."

I lifted her chin up with my index finger, achieving my goal as my gaze captured hers once more. "You can tell me," I encouraged softly, caressing her warm cheek gently. Her eyes searched mine, for what I was unsure of, but whatever it was she must have found it there because she spoke without the cute stammer this time.

"I'm just wondering why someone like _you_..." She gestured to my body with her free hand, "...would want to do _this_..." she covered my hand with hers and held our entwined fingers up for me to see, "with someone like _me_."

I was confused, to say the least.

"Why wouldn't I want to do this with you?" The confusion coloured my voice, I was sure.

She bit her lip, which elicited an inappropriate reaction from my lower regions... or perhaps it was entirely appropriate? I wasn't to know.

"I... Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Sure. I looked before I came out. Why, do I look okay?" Alice would have a fit if she found out that someone disapproved of her outfit choice. Then again, Alice had fits about everything.

She sighed. "You look more than okay. That's, in a sense, part of the problem."

I frowned. What was she getting at? "I don't follow."

Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Are you going to make me spell it out?"

I shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Could you?"

"You're Edward Cullen. Hottest guy in the school, town, city, hell even the state! Anything with female parts lust after you, but they know you don't date so they leave you alone. Why on earth would you want anything to do with a plain Jane like me when you could have any girl you wanted? There are plenty of beautiful girls in Forks, Port Angeles, Washington... I'm just wondering how someone as perfect as you could possibly want someone like me."

I blinked in surprise at her passionate yet upsetting outburst. Why the hell did she feel so inadequate and worthless? Yes, I probably could have any girl I wanted, but none of them were a patch on Bella. I needed to make her see that.

"Because you're you," I replied to her softly, squeezing her hand in mine. "Yes, there are plenty of girls that are pretty, I guess, but they don't hold a candle to you, Bella." I stared into her eyes, trying to convey my sincerity. "The current, Bella – I don't feel that around anyone else. I never have and I doubt I ever will. I want to be the one person in the world who knows every single thing about you, your likes and dislikes, your annoying habits... I want to be the one that you go to when you're upset, confused, angry, depressed, if you need help... I've never felt these feelings before and to be quite honest with you, Bella, it scares me. But we can do this. Together." To illustrate my point, I leant forward and brushed my lips with hers tenderly. When I drew away I saw her smiling. Gorgeous.

"Together," she agreed, nodding. Then something in her face changed. "Um. You do realise everyone's going to hate me more than they already do, right?"

"Oh, baby, I doubt they hate you."

"They do. And, before you ask, all the girls will be extremely jealous of me."

"Let them. I'm sure all the guys will be pretty envious of me, too."

Her little nose scrunched up in the cutest fashion. "Why?"

I gave a low chuckle. "Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly."

Before she could elaborate, I heard Em's voice from the doorway. "Come on, Romeo, we need to get back. Pipsqueak's already in the car." I glared at him pointedly. Man, I hadn't even heard him come in.

Bella and I exchanged numbers and Em trotted out the door, presumably to give us some privacy and go join our sister. I wasn't sure whether she was sober or not but I was willing to bet good money on her being more than a little tipsy.

"Can I call you tonight?" I asked hopefully.

She grinned. "Definitely. In fact, I'd be rather offended if you didn't."

I smiled at her playful demeanour. I was glad she'd somewhat come out of her shell. I'd never seen her act this carefree and happy. I loved this new her.

_Dude, did you just say you loved her?_

Maybe I did.

We parted with a goodbye kiss and I reluctantly left her in the kitchen. I practically skipped down the drive and hopped into my Volvo, where Alice and Emmett were waiting.

I had a smile on my face the whole way home, I was sure of it. If they noticed they didn't comment on it, but then again Ali was probably too intoxicated to say anything coherently, and for once Em wasn't hammered and was sporting a small knowing smile of his own. Maybe he wasn't going to squeal on me to anyone. The last thing Bella and I needed was for Alice and my mother to interfere on our new relationship, don't even get me started on Carlisle. I knew I was taking a risk with Bella and if he was to find out or even with me telling him willingly he'd shit himself and probably hand me my own loaded gun and teach me how to use it.

Any normal father would probably give his son the 'safe sex' chat again when he announced that he was no longer single, but not Carlisle. He was anything _but _normal. He was delusional and unpredictable. I never knew if he was going to offer me another slice of Esme's apple pie or go ape shit on my ass for talking to some guy in the cafeteria when I dropped my orange in his soup that time.

When he entered a room, all would cease to make noise, a blanket of tense silence wrapping itself around the inhabitants, and everyone would hold their breath until they were sure it was ok to relax without being yelled at for breathing the oxygen.

As I pulled into the garage, I turned round in my seat to look at Alice, who had long since passed out on the back seat of my car. I sighed loudly.

"Damn it, Alice," Emmett growled. "He's gonna have a fucking heart attack when we take her in," he added cautiously, glancing first at Carlisle's sleek black Mercedes beside my car and then at the living room window, which was usually not alight this time of the night. Or morning, depending on what you wanted to call it.

"Here's hoping," I muttered, grabbing my keys.

Emmett chuckled darkly, but couldn't help agreeing.

Em hauled our little sister out of the car and carried her with ease despite his slightly drunken state and I led the way up the path to the lion's den.

The door opened before I could even reach out for the handle. We were suddenly standing under the piercingly angry gaze of the asshole that was Carlisle Cullen.

His cold blue eyes zeroed in on Alice's unconscious form in my brother's arms.

"What the fuck have you been doing at that party?" he seethed.

Em had chosen this moment to stay quiet, probably fearing that his alcohol-induced mind would conjure up something stupid, disrespectful or vulgar to say, so he kept his mouth shut. Alice was either still passed out, or pretending to be, I couldn't tell. Alice could be quite the actress when she wanted to be. She was known to produce tears over a pair of shoes.

I cleared my throat, realising I would have to attempt to explain what Alice had gotten up to, even though I hadn't the faintest idea.

"Well, Edward? What have you got to say for yourself?" Carlisle snapped, pinning me to the spot with his penetrating scowl.

_Give me a chance, you ass!_

"Why are you asking me?" I demanded, feeling defensive. I was the sensible one; I always had been. One too many times I'd had to take the blame for my siblings' antics, but not this time.

"What do you mean, why am I asking you?" he replied, standing aside as we all trekked through to the living room.

The door was slammed behind us and we found our mother sitting rigidly on the edge of one of the suave leather couches. She gasped as Alice was carried in and laid beside her.

Em stood next to Esme and Carlisle stood right in front of me.

"I won't ask you again!"

"Then don't!" I shouted at him, unable to contain my temper. "You're a fucking joke, you know that! I hate you! Why can't we just act like normal teenagers? Why can't we have friends? Do you expect us to grow old alone without a wife or husband to keep us company? I am telling you now, I will _not _become like you. I don't want to go out killing people for a living, harbouring drugs or attacking people with no good reason! Destroying companies, families, wrecking innocent minds! I won't stand for it! You expect me and Emmett to live like you when we grow up, to join the Mafia and follow in your footsteps!"

I had shouted all of that during my outburst, and everyone, including Carlisle and now an awaken Alice were staring at me with shocked, wide eyes. No-one ever raised their voice to our parents, let alone Carlisle. They simply didn't dare.

I took a deep breath before continuing in a much quieter, calmer voice. "I bet you're wondering why my mind has changed so suddenly. Well, for one thing, I will not take the blame for those two any longer. I have not consumed one drop of alcohol tonight. But there is also another reason I have chosen to defy your ridiculous rules."

Carlisle looked at me, blinking away his surprise. His eyes still held a spark of anger that I'd started yelling at the bastard but I also saw something I'd never seen before. Respect. Carlisle Cullen seemed to have a newfound respect for me. If all it took was yelling in his face, swearing at him and disobeying his strict orders I would've asked Bella out long ago.

"And what would that be, Edward?" Esme asked softly from where she now stood beside me, gripping my arm.

I grinned involuntarily, after reminding myself of Bella's beautiful face. "You are not going to believe this, Mom, but..." I smiled adoringly, "I have a girlfriend."

More silence.

Suddenly Mom gasped beside me, clutching my forearm tighter through the jacket I still wore. I looked down at her. Her eyes were alight with love and a warmness she seemed to exude when I needed it most.

"Oh, darling, I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed, reaching up to hug me. I hugged her back and thanked her, half expecting Alice to leap up from the couch and squeal like a piglet on crack but she had fallen asleep again. Emmett was smiling his proud brotherly dimpled smile, and Carlisle was just staring at me blankly. I'd seen that look one too many times than I cared to remember. It was the look that meant he was about to blow up. It would probably be best if we left the room quickly and quietly.

Mom looked sadly around the room that was fast becoming her least favourite in the house one last time, before she gently pulled me out the door and up the stairs, Emmett following silently behind us with Alice in his arms, snoozing.

As we neared the top of the steps, we heard angry roaring and muffled smashing coming from behind the living room door.

None of us said anything. There wasn't anything to say.

Mom pulled me down the hall and into my room, where I'd stood hours before. A lot of things had happened during that short time.

She sat next to me on my bed as I shrugged my jacket off and threw it haphazardly across the room, not particularly caring where it landed and knowing it'd be crumpled when I next wanted to use it.

"Mom, you didn't really get his permission for us to go, did you?" I said softly. It should have been a statement, really, because it was clear as day that that was the case. My mother had deliberately deceived both my siblings and I and also our father, her husband. I was both proud and disappointed in her.

She shook her head almost imperceptibly. "No. As you mentioned earlier, you kids just want to behave like normal teenagers for once. I knew that your father would never agree to you going... he wasn't supposed to be back until late this morning. Lord knows what he was out doing..."

We both looked at each other, and it was decided that we didn't _want _to know what he'd been doing, yet we had a pretty good idea what it probably was.

But before I could mention this, her green eyes that were so much like my own lowered and several tears escaped, much to my surprise.

"Sometimes I do want to know, Edward," she whispered. "But sometimes I don't think he goes out to engage in his certain illegal activities that the Cosa Nostra offers him." Every time she blinked it sent a new cascade of tears trickling down her cheeks.

A horrible feeling of dread settled in my stomach. What the fuck was she talking about? What else had my father done? I knew I hated him, but as it affected my mother, it would probably cause me to hate him even more.

"What do you suppose he's been doing, Mom?" I enquired. I didn't want to know... or perhaps I did. Maybe I didn't know what else my vile father was capable of.

"You probably won't want to hear this, darling, but... I've found... things." The last word was whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"What sort of things?"

"On one occasion, I found a used condom in his briefcase," she said.

My breath caught in my throat. Don't say it. _Please don't say it_...

"They're not ours."

As disgusting as it was to hear about my parent's sex life, I was appalled and sickened by my father's actions. How dare he? How fucking dare that snake cheat on my mother?

"That's not all," she continued, the tears falling more frequently. "I've found lingerie in his pockets, too. On several occasions. All different sizes."

"You mean...?"

She nodded, then whispered, "There must be more than one."

"I hate him," I reminded her, hugging her fiercely. "I fucking hate his guts."

For once my mom didn't reprimand me for my inappropriate language or for using the word 'hate'. She just squeezed her arms tighter around me and I comforted my saddened mother before we fell back into my pillows and fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**So there it is...Carlisle Cullen is a cheating, murdering bastard. I really felt sorry for Esme in this chapter, and, as always, I love Edward. Poor Bella with her insecurities;)**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review, favourite and alert and please read my other story, **_**Can You Be The One To Save Me?, **_**it has a few more chapters than this story but they're shorter. In that story, Bella is abused by Charlie until the beautiful and mysterious vampire family the Cullens arrive in town.**_

_**I LOVE YOU!3**_


	3. The Forest

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts guys. As always, I am extremely grateful:) **_

_**ILOVEYOU. xx**_

**All For Nothing**

**Chapter Three - **

**EPOV**

The next morning and half the afternoon were spent in bed, asleep.

I don't know how I slept so long considering everything I'd found out the previous night. I'd been fairly certain that being told that my father was cheating on my mother _by_ my mother herself was sure to create a stir and wreak havoc in that retarded mind of mine, but I guess I'd been wrong.

I had such a motherfucker of a headache and I jumped off my bed, sights set on my ensuite bathroom which held some pretty damn awesome blue marble shit. Courtesy of my mom, of course.

She'd always wanted to be an interior designer. In fact, she was quite famous in that area, and she'd even been featured in several dumb magazine interviews for the weirdos that were interested in that crap. Not that my mom was a weirdo. Far from it, actually.

Esme Cullen was the only shred of normalcy that had been consistent through my tragic life. Carlisle had been out shooting people whilst I took my first steps. Emmett and Alice had their hobbies – sports and shopping – and disappeared almost every weekend. It really pissed me off that they never included me in any of their fun because I got very lonely, but I really hated asking people for things. It made me feel like I was a burden to them and just wasting their time. I didn't want to come across as the annoying whiny brother or son that couldn't get enough attention. So I just didn't question them on where they were going and left it at that.

That didn't mean I couldn't draw my own conclusions, though.

I wasn't stupid. I knew Alice and Emmett both took their own cars – the yellow Porsche and the jeep – and I'd also noticed that they drove in separate directions. Em turned left, while Ali turned right. I suspected that they both had secret lovers or some shit, and I found it pretty damn irritating that they hadn't told me where they ever went. I didn't know if they were both virgins, like me. Hell, I didn't _want _to know about my siblings' sex lives, whether they existed or not, but when they came home they both radiated this weird glow and sported shit-eating grins on their faces. And they were happy. Always happy.

If I'm honest, I was a little jealous when they came back acting like they were high. _I _wanted to be going out in _my_ car to meet _my _lover.

I'd managed to trudge through my morning routine until I had that last thought.

"Shit!" I cursed. I hadn't called or even texted Bella last night! _She must think I'm some lying bastard_, I thought. _Better call her now. See if I can persuade her not to kick my stupid, forgetful ass to the kerb. Although I wouldn't blame her if she already had._

I dried myself quickly with a big fluffy green towel and scrubbed at my hair with it. It was a lost cause anyway, so I didn't try to do anything with it.

I grabbed a pair of black boxers and dark wash jeans and shoved them on without a second thought. Selecting a light blue button-up shirt, I fumbled with the damn fasteners in my haste and then hurried to get my feet in my socks. I grabbed my Chucks and stepped into them rapidly, before snatching my phone up from the bedside table in record timing.

I had Bella on speed dial so it took me a mere second before I sat on my bed and listened to the dial tone.

Did I mention how much I hated that fucking dial tone?

Bella answered the phone, much to my delight. At least she hadn't decided to ignore my sorry ass.

"Hey baby-" I began, but was abruptly cut off by her.

"Edward," she breathed, sounding relieved. But there was no denying the distress and panic laced in with her relief.

I instantly sat up straighter and became more alert. "Bella? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm..." She paused to sniffle. Fucking hell, was she _crying_? I wanted to steal one of Carlisle's many guns and murder whoever made my beautiful girl cry. Although something else caught my attention. In the background, I could hear the distinct rustle of trees. Bella was in the forest? Was she alone? Why would she be in the forest in the first place?

"Can you tell me something, baby? Are. You. Ok?" I punctuated each word separately so she could understand. Not that she was dumb, because she most definitely wasn't. I knew when someone was upset they didn't particularly pay much attention to anything. I know I didn't.

I heard her sob. "_No_," she said in before whimpering.

I was up and out of my door in two seconds flat, probably a record, and was sprinting down the stairs when I replied. "I'm coming to you, baby," I assured her. "Where are you?"

More sobbing. Jesus Christ, it felt like someone had stuck a knife in my heart a twisted it sideways. I hated it when Bella cried. I vowed I would keep her smiling and never make her upset again. It would be a pretty hard promise to keep to myself, but I'd definitely try. "I'm... Oh, God, Edward! I'm somewhere in the forest... I'm _lost_!"

"Shit," I hissed in frustration when the garage wouldn't open fast enough. "Don't worry, honey, I'm coming to get you. Where did you enter?" Ok, that sounded kinda wrong but she didn't comment on it and I sure as hell wasn't about to laugh because it might delay me getting to Bella in some way. It would distract me.

"There's a little path opposite my house that leads between some smaller trees," she sniffled. At least she was being cooperative.

"Right," I said as I sped down her road and parked expertly at the side of the road.

"Do you know where I live?" she asked worriedly, seemingly calmed down.

"Yeah, Bella. Everyone knows where the Chief of Police lives," I attempted to lighten the mood and succeeded when she laughed shakily. It was genuine, I could tell, and that in turn made me grin like a fool. The smile instantly left my face as I grabbed my keys and threw the door open. It was late afternoon, and a hoard of gray clouds had gathered overhead, making the sky darken and the day dissolve faster.

"Are you still there?" she asked, sounding panic-stricken.

"Of course," I replied, trying not to sound as terrified and worried as I was. I needed to stay calm so I could think rationally. "Ok, I'm there," I said. "I'm just walking up the path. Where did you go from here?"

She gave me vague directions and it quickly became apparent that at the time, she hadn't really cared where she ended up, but just wanted to get away. I wondered why that was.

"Baby, I've come to a path that splits off in two directions. Where do I go from here?" I stopped, at a loss and hoping with all my heart that once I got to Bella we'd be able to remember between us the way back. It was one thing to recount directions for somewhere, but another in reverse order.

She gasped. "Yes! I remember! It's not far from here, Edward. Go left!"

I did as she said and stumbled along the darkening trail for about another minute. Suddenly I came to an abrupt dead end. The thick trunk of an old massive tree stood in the centre of the path, efficiently ending the trail and thoroughly pissing me off.

"Fuck. I'm at a dead end, Bella."

Movement to my right caught my attention. On the other end of the line, Bella was silent. I heard a squeak from inside the tree, and the sound echoed into my ear. Putting two and two together, I ended the call and put my cell in my pocket.

"Bella!" I called, walking over to the cluster of ferns that was rustling.

"Edward!" Bella shouted from inside the leaves, her voice slightly muffled.

I leant forwards and parted some of them revealing Bella's beautiful face. She had tears and a little dirt on her face, and leaves tangled in her hair. Her chocolate eyes held relief and happiness. A small smile played on her lips as she lifted her arms upright out of the ferns, like a toddler wanting to be picked up. I think she intended me to grab her hands and help her up, but I just chuckled and held her under her armpits as I hoisted her out of the bush and clutched her to me.

She gasped as I did so but quickly caught on and she wrapped her legs around my midsection and her arms around my neck. My own arms went around her back and held her small, shivering body to mine as she hid her face in my neck.

"Shit, Bella, you're freezing," I breathed, rubbing my hands up and down her back to cause some friction and get her warm.

She mumbled something that I couldn't hear and I told her so.

She pulled her face back and leant her forehead against mine. We stared into each other's eyes, the connection buzzing between us as usual.

"I said I've been out her for about four hours," she told me, and I sighed.

"Why did you come out here, baby?" I asked as I turned and began walking towards her street.

Tears shone in her eyes in front of me. It was increasingly difficult to walk with her wrapped around me like a koala and it was getting progressively darker. Soon it would be too dark to decipher the way back, and God knows we didn't want that to happen.

She sniffed. "I'll tell you as we walk. I won't have you carry me; you're not my servant." She disentangled her legs and stood beside me. I grabbed her hand in my larger one and rubbed soothing circles on it with my thumb. Her hands were really feminine – delicate and soft. I briefly found myself wondering whether she moisturised them or if it was just plain natural Bella.

We began walking, and I squeezed her hand to let her know I was here for her.

"My dad had his friend, Billy Black round from the Reservation to watch the game," she sniffed, her grip tightening on mine. "He bought his son round... Jacob." She whispered his name and I felt a shudder tremor through her body because of our close proximity.

Whatever this fucking Jacob kid had done, it had caused her to be so afraid that she'd ran into the forest just barely looking where she was going. I instantly hated him. If he'd lain one finger on her then there'd be hell to pay.

"I was in the kitchen making myself some coffee..." she continued, before taking a deep breath as if to compose herself. "...when he came in." Her voice choked up a little and I knew she was struggling to hold back tears. "I didn't hear him at first; I had my back to the door. When I turned round, he was right _there_... I nearly spilled my coffee all over him. I wish I had now," she said bitterly. I wished she had, too. Maybe would've prevented the fucker from upsetting my girl if he'd had his chest scalded. "I told him he scared me, and he just laughed. He told me Charlie had asked him to take a look at the engine of my truck, and he wanted me to go with him."

Unconsciously, her hand held mine a little tighter, and I pulled her to me as she stumbled over a protruding tree root.

"I thought it was a little odd, as Charlie knows a hell of a lot more about cars than _him_... but I just brushed it off and went outside with him. He followed me into the garage and when I turned to face him, I realised my mistake before he had me backed into a corner." She sniffed regretfully. "I should have made him go in first." Wait, what? She was blaming herself? Before I could question her, she was plowing on through her story, talking fast to get it over with quicker. "He shoved me up against the garage wall. It was concrete... it made my back sore."

I leaned round her body and caressed her cotton-covered back, hoping to make her feel better. By this time we'd reached the street, and I pulled her over to my Volvo. I noticed with a grimace how she scanned the surroundings with frightened eyes but chose not to call her out on it. By the way her hand was still tightly holding mine it seemed that she knew she was safe with me. I clicked the door open and when I sat in the driver's seat, I didn't do my belt up but tugged her down onto my lap. I shut the door as she curled up into my body and secured her arms around my torso again, and mine encircled her, still rubbing her back.

"I..." her voice cracked, and she leant her cheek on my chest, seeking comfort in me which I definitely gave her. I squeezed her in our embrace, and she whispered a quiet "thank you" before carrying on. I loved how she was so trusting of me and told me things she would probably never tell a living soul. It was the same for me, too. Bella was special. She understood me like no-one else ever had. Sure, my mom tried very hard to maintain a wonderful relationship between the two of us, but there was only so much a mother could do. It was almost impossible to blurt out about how you'd jacked off in your shower about a girl you had feelings for, and you couldn't then ask your mom how to pursue a relationship with her when you had a cold-blooded maniac murderer for a father. Of course I wouldn't have told Bella about it, either, but I planned on it. After all, telling a girl that you blow your load every shower time thinking about her isn't exactly an ice-breaker. Well, not for me, anyway.

"He grabbed the tops of my arms and held me in place so that I couldn't get away." My arms tightened around her. The thought of this guy putting his hands on her in such a manner was making my blood boil under my skin. If she noticed she didn't say anything. "He told me he'd been waiting for this for a long time... that he'd gotten permission from my dad and his for us to date and everything. It was the first I'd heard of it." She laughed bitterly. "My dad never tells me anything. We don't really speak much... I know he doesn't really want me around as a constant reminder of his broken marriage."

"He loves you, Bella," I said, but from what she was saying, I wasn't so sure. She'd never really mentioned her dad willingly all the times we'd spoken, maybe once or twice, and if I asked about him, she'd answer but she'd get pissed. Although a pissed Bella was also a hot Bella, I hadn't had the heart to broach the subject.

She scoffed. "Yeah, _right_, Edward. The day Charlie Swan says to me he loves me is the day pigs will fly."

He never told his daughter he loved her? Reminds me of someone close to home.

When I didn't challenge her, she continued with her agonising tale. I hated it but I knew she needed to tell me. I _wanted _her to tell me. I just hated that it happened in the first place. "I told him he could shove his permission up his ass," she said proudly and I cracked a genuine smile as I leant down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"That's my girl," I grinned as she shot me a wry one back.

"What he did next took me off guard. He... darted forward and shoved his tongue in my mouth." I actually growled at that. Fucking scumbag. How dare he! She tilted her head up so she could look into my eyes. "I hated it. It was disgusting... I felt so violated. I still do." Tears welled in her eyes again but she blinked them away. "It's only you I want, Edward. Always, and only, you." My heart fluttered a little in my chest. Shit, that's such a girly thing to say!

"And I you," I replied with confidence.

"Anyway... I was wearing my Chucks so I was able to kick him hard in between his legs before I shoved him to the side and ran straight out to the trees. And I just kept running until I fell into some bush and I stayed there."

I picked leaves out of her hair, remembering how she'd been hiding in the ferns. The look of relief and happiness on her face as I pulled her out of there had warmed my heart, and when I remembered it I got the same feeling.

I vowed to myself that I would make Jacob pay. I remembered with glee that the tomorrow, Monday, Emmett was having a football game against some kids from the school down on the Reservation. How he'd persuaded Carlisle to let him be on the team was beyond me, but I vaguely knew that a certain _Jacob Black _was the Reservation's quarterback, as Emmett was ours. I'd never met Jacob before but I knew it was the same one; Forks was a small town and the Reservation was close enough that the gossip could circulate. Others would have heard about him.

I pulled her round to straddle me so that we could keep eye contact and still be close to each other.

"I'll never let him touch you again, baby," I promised quietly, my sincerity evident.

She smiled at me, and one look at her gorgeous face told me that she believed me.

"Thank you," she whispered, before sliding her arms up my arms, then shoulders, and came to rest in my hair, playing with the strands. "Baby?"

"Mm-hmm?" I said, closing my eyes at the sensations her skilful fingers were exuding as they massaged my scalp. I'd always loved it when Esme had played with my hair, it relaxed me.

"I didn't get a proper hello," she whispered suggestively. My eyes immediately snapped open, excitement coursing through me. She was still maintaining eye contact, but her cheeks were tinting a cute strawberry-coloured blush that almost had me hard underneath where she sat. I couldn't imagine Bella's reaction if she had my fucking perverted dick poking her in the ass. That thing had a mind of its own, and I didn't want to scare Bella.

I tilted my head down towards hers, so that our lips were bare millimetres apart. "So you didn't," I murmured. "Allow me to rectify that."

With that I moved the small remaining distance until my lips touched hers. I kissed her softly and she continued tugging on my hair as our mouths moved in sync. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she granted. Our tongues played together in a tender, sensual dance that had me getting hard underneath her. When we broke apart to catch our breaths, my mouth never left her body and I placed kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her collar bone.

I was brought out of my Bella-induced haze by a little giggle. I removed my lips from her in confusion as I looked up at her to see a gorgeous smile on her slightly swollen mouth.

I looked at her questioningly, making her laugh again. I loved that sound.

"You're poking me," she giggled, and she wiggled her ass in my lap, eliciting a groan from the back of my throat. I was so damn hard at that moment my cock was straining against my jeans and was starting to throb feeling his all-time favourite person causing friction against him. I was happy that Bella hadn't ran away screaming by now. In fact, she seemed a bit pleased with herself that she'd caused that reaction.

"Bella, don't wriggle like that, baby," I moaned and she laughed again.

"Sorry," she apologised, before shooting me a dazzling smile and shuffling over the console into the passenger seat. She leaned over to give me another kiss, this time a little too chaste for my liking, but then she grabbed my hand and kissed each knuckle sweetly before telling me to call her later. I definitely would this time. Which reminded me...

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't call you last night," I said, because I was. I couldn't believe what an ass I'd been – you don't tell a girl you'd call her and then not do it. It was simply un-gentlemanly.

She just shook her head and lowered her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to call me either." What?

I reached across and held both her hands in mine. "What do you mean by that?"

She shook her head again. "Like I said, don't worry about it, Edward. Everything's ok now, right? I mean... are we, like... together?"

That brought a smile to my face. "Definitely." That said, I leant over and planted one on her, plunging my tongue straight into her mouth immediately. I chuckled into the kiss when she squeaked in surprise.

She was the one that moved away, laughing at the pout that was no doubt on my face. "Don't start something you can't finish, hotstuff," she quipped, and she opened the door, waved at me and ran across the street throwing a wave over her shoulder. She didn't turn back until she was closing the front door of her small house, and even from across the road I there was no mistaking the sparkle I saw in her eyes.

The next morning I woke early to the sound of my alarm clock screeching at me. I sighed and groaned into the pillow, until I remembered that today I had a certain someone I needed to pick up on my way to school. Thinking of Bella obliterated my foul Monday-Morning-Mood and a smile curled its' way onto my lips involuntarily.

_What is this girl doing to me?_

Half an hour later, I walked into the kitchen, grin still intact. Apart from Esme the night of the party, no-one had approached me yet about my girl. It certainly was a nice change, a very welcome one at that. If I had to guess, I would have thought that Alice would have pounced on me for the 'deets' and started buying flowers for the wedding and strollers for the children.

That made my smile increase tenfold. I was imagining Bella in a white dress that didn't do her justice. My mind also concocted an amazing image of my Bella holding a sweet little girl with my green eyes and her mommy's thick brown hair.

My inner Emmett was laughing at me.

_You are WHIPPED man!_

Yeah, I know.

I was just buttering some toast quickly and messily when my mom came strolling in, looking amused at my strange enthusiasm.

"Slow down, honey, you'll choke," she chided softly, laughing as I stuffed half a slice of toast into my mouth and began crunching loudly.

When I swallowed, I couldn't help grinning. She smiled back and kissed me on the cheek.

"I want to meet her soon," she told me, starting to clear up the mess I'd made on the kitchen island. "You know, I'm glad you spoke up to your father."

I stopped in my tracks, turning to face her from the doorway. "You are?"

She nodded. "Definitely. He's managed to keep Alice, Emmett and yourself on a tight leash well into the teenage years, but he should have known you wouldn't be submissive for much longer."

"Seventeen years was too long in my opinion," I mumbled.

"My opinion is the same," my mother replied.

"How much damage did he do?" I asked curiously. The living room was generally the primary place for our family disputes, and had been redecorated a number of times over the years.

I steeled myself for her answer. I knew she hated it when anyone in our family became aggressive, both verbally and physically. We never hurt each other, of course – apart from Emmett and I occasionally play fighting – but we all had the odd moment or two when we smashed a vase or dented the walls.

"A lot," she said bluntly, and I thought she was going to leave it there when she began talking again. "Your father is a very... destructive... person."

"I know," I said. "Makes you wonder sometimes. If he can do that much damage with his bare hands, what can he do with a weapon?"

"I prefer not to think about the darker side of this marriage," Mom replied, not meeting my eyes.

"Marriage? To tell the truth I'm surprised you're not filing for a divorce already," I said.

She sighed. "I wanted to give him the chance to come forward and tell me, I guess."

"You need to confront him about it," I suggested.

"Oh, because you know _so _much about relationships and how to handle them, don't you, Edward?"

We both turned to see my fucking father walking in through the door.

"Excellent timing, as usual," I complimented him, although it wasn't really meant in a good way. He always had this way of effectively ending private conversations at an appropriate - or inappropriate, depending how you see it – time, and I'd wondered more than once if there were listening devices installed in each room.

He smirked by way of answer.

"Carlisle, I thought you were at work," my mother said, sliding a plate of greasy food across the work top to him.

He caught it without thanking her and speared some bacon before speaking. "You thought wrong, Esme. I was in my office."

Wanting to get back at him for being so rude to my mom, I said, "well, if you'll both excuse me, I have a beautiful lady to collect."

I smiled smugly at his positively murderous expression before kissing my mom on the cheek and walking out the house.

I started my car feeling very pleased with myself.

**Please review. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. The Words

_**A/N: As always, thank you for all your support and reviews :) Also, I'm a little late updating but have no fear! I'm sorry, ok! Stupid History homework -.-**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Steph Meyer;) xxx**_

**All For Nothing**

**Chapter Four – The Words**

**EPOV**

I texted Bella in the car to let her know I'd be there in five minutes max.

I was a ball of nervous energy as I pulled up beside her old Chevy truck in the driveway. I wasn't exactly _nervous _nervous, as such... Just eager to see her. I missed her already.

_You're such a damn clingy boyfriend, Cullen._

Yeah, thanks for that. Shut up brain.

I'd felt the sort of magnetic pull urging me to go faster as I'd approached her house from down the street. Strangely, I hadn't found it weird at all; just another thing that proved Bella and I were meant to be, I guess. It only confirmed what I already knew.

I left the car running as I jumped out and started up her porch steps, grinning in surprise when the front door was thrown open. Bella was barely a blur as she leapt into my arms, causing me to stumble back a bit – luckily I had good balance, so we didn't fall back down the steps.

"Edward!" she squealed, and I laughed. It was the cutest thing I'd ever witnessed and it made me feel all warm and tingly inside.

_Shit, Eddie, that's such a girly thing to say._

I ignored my inner Emmett when I was taken off guard a second time by my beautiful girlfriend tilting her head up towards mine and she gave me a smouldering kiss, the electricity fizzling around us and the passion flowing between our bodies.

When we pulled away to look into each other's eyes, I murmured, "I could get used to this." And I could. I imagined being greeted with a sexy kiss by my equally sexy girlfriend every time we met, but I couldn't help but revise that wish. What if we were in public? Bella would surely get embarrassed. What if we were in front of her father? I'd surely get shot or cuffed or something. What if we were in front of _my_ father? For that, I had no answer. My fate would probably be a whole lot worse than having a hunk of metal around my wrists.

Her cheeks coloured adorably as she moved to extract herself from my arms, but I wouldn't allow her. Instead, I hoisted her up so that her thighs were resting deliciously on my hips and her arms were already wound round my neck keeping her stable. I gave her ass a playful squeeze, delighted when a giggle bubbled from her throat. I tried not to think about how close Bella's heat was to my manhood, so I tried to distract myself by reaching out with one arm and grabbing her keys from inside the door. I slammed it shut and managed to lock it, all with one hand, I might add.

At the car, I opened her door for her and deposited her in the passenger seat, making sure she was secure before I walked round to my side and drove us to Forks High.

When we got there, we seemed to have arrived a little later than planned; there were hardly any spaces left and quite a lot of students milling around in the car lot. I cut the engine and squeezed Bella's hand in my grip – she'd been sweet enough to clasp it over the console during the ride.

We revelled in the silence of the Volvo, every so often catching each other's gazes and smiling softly.

"How do you think everyone will... react?" she asked me, as if I knew the answer.

"I really don't know," I replied honestly. If I was honest, I didn't give two shits what everyone else thought about our relationship. They could do as they pleased for all I cared, as long as they left Bella and me alone. As lovely as that would be, this was _Forks _we were talking about. All we had to do was merely _look_ at each other and the vultures would descend.

She sighed, sounding stressed, so I rubbed small soothing circles into her hand with my thumb. She closed her eyes and a blissful smile took residence on that beautiful face of hers. "That feels great," she commented, before adding more as I'd thought she would. "I... Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head towards mine. I was presented with a pair of worried chocolate orbs. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," I answered automatically, knowing I'd be unable to deny her anything but I thought twice when I saw the self-depreciating expression that I'd come to know and hate over the past few weeks. "Actually, it depends," I amended quickly.

She smiled wryly. "Please?"

"It really depends on what it is, Bella," I insisted.

"Fine." She pouted and I couldn't suppress the urge to lean across and kiss it off her face, so I did. The kiss was only a chaste one, but it made her smile all the same. "Well... I know I'm going to be hated even more so than I was last week," she said, and I frowned. "Can you promise me that if it gets too much, you'll walk away?"

I was about to laugh, when I realised she was deadly serious.

"Miss Swan, I'm going to have to decline that ridiculous bargain," I said, releasing her hand as I jumped out into the chilly air and opened her door round the other side. I reached into the cab and took her hand, helping her out like a proper gentleman. Mom would've been proud.

I had my back to the rest of the school as I closed the door and leaned Bella up against it, caging her in with my arms. She looked up at me, and once I had determined that she wasn't afraid, I leaned in to kiss her. When she put a scorching hand on my chest, I stopped, but didn't move away. She didn't look scared, so that wasn't it. I looked at her questioningly.

"The whole school is watching," she whispered to me, to which I grinned and slid my arms down to grip her hips.

"Good," I whispered back. "Let's give them a show!"

She smiled delightedly, and I moved down towards her again. This time she allowed me to kiss her, and it got heated really fast. Just her lips on mine, caressing each other in sync and sucking and nibbling and licking. When Bella and I kissed, the whole world fell away and I almost forgot that we were in our school parking lot. That was, until, I felt something tap me on the shoulder twice. I ignored it, and I thought it had gone away, but clearly not. They were pretty persistent, tapping me non-stop like some annoying woodpecker. I broke away from Bella reluctantly, our breaths coming out in harsh pants from our activities.

I didn't turn around, however. I watched Bella's face and watched her expression turn from dazed and content to sadness and resignation. She had obviously seen whoever it was behind me and I did not like her reaction; not one bit.

Keeping my arms around her, I slowly turned my head to see which fucking idiot dared to interrupt our kissing at their own peril. They had balls, I'd give them that.

Unfortunately, any happiness I'd created with Bella in that damn car lot was killed the instant I met those bright blue eyes. Bella's eyes were always bright, but they had a mischievous sparkle in them other than an underlying ugliness that came from within.

Sure, this girl was pretty, I guess, but I couldn't help but notice that she paled in comparison to the goddess I held in my arms. The girl had long shiny blonde hair that fell down her back and her facial features were sharp and caked in makeup. Her body was... excessive. It was obvious she'd had a boob job and I knew that without even looking at her tits; they took up so much space in the corner of my eyes that I might as well be looking at them anyway. She was wearing this slutty top that showed a lot of chest and bra and I _think_ she was wearing a skirt – she might have just buckled a belt around her hips and left it there. Even with her too-high heels on she was small, but not as small as Bella. I loved Bella's size, though. It felt as though I could hold her and protect her little fragile body.

A sickly-sweet smile twisted onto her red lips and her cold eyes narrowed. I think she was supposed to be seductive, but to be honest she just looked awkwardly constipated.

I vaguely noted that all eyes in the parking lot were trained on us, all of them wide and irritatingly curious. A lot of people were whispering to one another. God knows what they found so frustratingly interesting – we were just a normal couple dating. I wanted to yell at them to enlighten me or fuck off, or both. But I didn't.

I squeezed Bella's hips to assure her I hated that this bitch had interrupted our passionate embrace.

"Hello, Edward," the girl 'smiled'. Well, she looked like she was smiling. I couldn't be one hundred per cent sure as her face looked like it'd been injected time and time again with Botox. I never wanted Bella to destroy her beautiful body with artificial shit that all the girls were into these days. She was perfect the way she was. I made a mental note to tell her that the next time we were alone.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Who the fuck did this chick think she was, interrupting our time together just to say 'hello'?

Bella let out a surprised giggle from my arms whilst the girl huffed angrily. Apparently, I was supposed to know her. Ah, well. The only people here I'd ever bothered to know were Bella and my brother and sister.

I think the girl might have stamped her foot a little, too. What the hell?

"That's ok. You can get to know me," she purred, undeterred by my blatant disregard for her. Before I could question her, she moved forward like a predator, sliding a cold, manicured hand up my back. Bella stiffened in my arms and I could feel as well as hear her breathing faster. I wanted to forcibly remove this chick's hand from my body; I felt... violated. Like I was betraying my girlfriend. I didn't realise I'd frozen until said girlfriend started tugging my face round and down towards her.

"Do you want me to say something to her?" she whispered. I grinned and nodded. Jealous, angry, determined Bella was _hot_.

She took my hand and stepped out from under my arms as she leaned round me to glare at the girl.

"Tanya, remove your hands from my boyfriend before I do it for you!" she ordered, her voice shaking with anger. Looking around, I could tell I wasn't the only one to notice how hot Bella looked when she was frustrated. Her face was flushed and her mouth was pouting slightly. I slid the spare arm around her waist possessively.

As much as I thought I would enjoy seeing Bella beat Tanya's ass in a physical fight, I knew it was the wrong thing to let happen, especially when it could be avoided.

"Oh, yeah? _Boyfriend_?" Tanya scoffed. "You know you don't deserve him, right? He's _way_ too good for you! Did you actually ever believe that he would want someone like _you_?"

What. The. FUCK!

Without missing a beat, Bella soldiered on as if those insults Tanya had hurled at her had barely been a chink in her armour. "Yeah, I know that. Of _course _I know that! Why _would _someone as gorgeous as Edward want someone like me?"

Tanya was about to smile in triumph and I was about to protest when my girlfriend spoke up again.

"But if he didn't want me, what makes you think he'll want _you _of all people?"

And with that, my amazing, beautiful girlfriend led me through the crowd of staring students towards the school building.

The staring hadn't stopped all day.

My patience was really wearing thin; I needed Bella and I needed her now.

I'd been asked out sixteen times already by multiple girls, all equally surprised when I turned them down. Idiots. I was new to the whole dating thing, but surely it was just common sense that if someone was already going out with someone else, they were 'off the market', so to speak?

It made me think – if this was happening to me, were all those fucking pricks that were gawping at her in the car lot asking her out on dates when she was seeing me?

My blood boiled at the thought. Those lucky shits got to sit in lessons with her all day, whereas I only had lunch and Biology to look forward to. I wondered if Bella would tell me or if I'd have to ask, and if I did would she answer me truthfully? Come to think of it, should _I _tell _her_ about all these bitches asking me out? Or had she already found out herself?

Damn it, maybe I was over thinking things.

Probably.

What if...

The bell rang indicating lunch time and effectively ending my train of thought.

I practically ran to the changing rooms, ripping my sports kit from my body as soon as I got in there. Once I'd thrown on my clothes I burst into the corridor and speed-walked to Bella's Spanish class. I wanted to surprise her so I hung back from the door a little. When it opened, a few kids strolled out, then the rest of the class followed.

I kept my eyes on the door. The next thing I knew, Bella stumbled through the doorway, looking behind her. I almost smiled, thinking of her clumsy tendencies, but when she turned her face away from the classroom my breath caught in my throat. The expression on her face was clear. I remembered it from the previous night. Fear.

Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley came walking behind her, jeering and laughing as they all reached to grab her. Before I knew what I was doing, I strode forwards from where I was hiding and shoved Eric in the chest. All of them looked surprised, Bella too, but she recovered quickly and ran behind me, clutching at the back of my shirt.

"Edward," she whimpered as I reached behind and grabbed her hands in mine.

"What the fuck do you three think you are doing?" I demanded, my voice cold but undeniably angry. They all flinched at my tone. Dickheads. I thought they'd all crawl back to the gutter where they belonged, but fucking Mike Newton would not give up.

"Here, Edward," he said cockily, smirking at me as if he knew something I didn't. "We just wanna share your bitch. Is she a good lay?"

Bella whimpered again behind me and I saw red. I lurched forwards out of her grip, punching that fucking prick on his jaw. Bastard.

"Ouch, man, what the hell!" he cried like a pussy. "Jesus fucking Christ!" You'd have thought he'd learned the last time I broke his nose. Maybe this time with any luck I'd broken his jaw.

"Don't you EVER talk about my Bella like that again! Do you understand me? EVER!" I hissed at him, walking backwards until I felt Bella's calming presence as she wound her arms around my waist. I brought her in front of me and she complied when I took her hands and held them across her stomach.

All three of them were still standing there trying to look defiant, but Yorkie and Crowley were already shuffling almost inconspicuously away down the corridor. I shook my head at them, still angry.

"_Leave_," I spat at them, but I couldn't bring myself to be happy when they turned and walked away without a fight and an ego.

I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning my head down on Bella's and breathing in her comforting strawberry scent.

She spun in my grip so fast that I didn't have time to register it, and practically dragged me down the corridor, out the door into the cool air and to a picnic bench half-hidden by a large tree that grew beside it. She pushed me down on the seat and she sat on my knee, tucking her legs up beneath her and we both held each other in our arms. She continued to trace feather-light touches across the knuckles of my injured hand. It was starting to swell but thanks to Emmett I knew how to throw a good punch that didn't hurt myself too much.

"Baby, have you calmed down now?" she asked softly after about ten minutes of comfortable silence.

I nodded mutely against her hair and tightened my arms around her, breathing in her hypnotic scent that drove me crazy with love.

Love.

Yes, I loved her. Of that I was sure. And I knew that I needed to tell her right then and there lest I never tell her at all. Was it too soon? There was only one way to find out. Of course, if Bella rejected me I wouldn't have a very nice life but I couldn't spend our whole lives together hiding how I felt. Mom always said she could read me like

_Well, here goes nothing. You've got balls, Cullen. Use them._

For once I was grateful to the Emmett inside my head rambling on like my very own Yoda.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I felt her body stiffen for a millisecond, before her lips crashed to mine and we held each other as we kissed. I poured as much of my love and passion into it as I could muster, and she reciprocated.

When we finally tore apart, she put her hands on either side of my face and whispered happily, "I love you too."

And that set off another round of heated kissing. Even when we parted for air, I couldn't bring myself to lift my lips from her body so I trailed loving kisses down her jaw and neck, licking and nipping as I went. Pleasured moans and whimpers escaped her parted mouth as she tilted her head back so I could access her neck easier.

"I thought I saw you two go this wa-" The familiar voice I knew oh too well was cut off by a horrified screech as I finally tore my lips from Bella's luscious skin and stood to look at my sister, who was currently covering her eyes with her hands and muttering about brain bleach.

I laughed awkwardly, sitting back down and pulling Bella down on my lap and holding her there to hide my inevitable boner. Even having my sister catch us in the act (whatever the 'act' was) could not make my damn dick deflate.

Bella squeaked in surprise or pleasure or both and moved her ass around to get comfortable. I groaned softly in her ear and she relaxed into my embrace, leaning back against my chest. I loved how at ease we were with each other. I loved everything about her. Even her so-called 'flaws' were somewhat endearing and attractive in some way to me. Take her adorable ability to trip over a flat surface, for instance. I thought it was really cute and just ensured that I needed to be near her to keep her upstanding.

My inner monologue was disrupted by my delightful little sister marching over and whacking me upside the head.

"Owww," I whined. Now I knew why Em hated it so much.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" she shouted. "I've backed off long enough! Don't you think I deserve an introduction?"

God, Alice, don't be _too _arrogant.

Bella looked on with wide eyes as Alice plopped down on the bench beside us,

"Not really," I deadpanned, but when she raised her hand to whack me again I reconsidered. "Not one for sarcasm, are you, Al?"

"No," she said, almost bouncing off the bench. She looked like My Little Pony on crack, practically vibrating with excitement. Jesus.

I sighed. "Bella, this is my sister Alice. Alice, this is my girlfriend Bella."

Alice screamed, causing Bella and I to cringe in fear of our hearing.

"What?" I snapped, still wincing at the ringing in my ears.

"So you guys are official, then?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" I wondered.

"I dunno. I just thought you might have lied to Dad, is all."

Bella looked at me questioningly.

_Later_, I mouthed at her, already dreading the conversation. I wouldn't tell her about the Mafia shit – Hell, it wasn't like I didn't want to, I just couldn't. Not if I didn't want to get killed, anyway. I longed to tell her. I hated that our relationship already contained such a disgusting secret.

"Why the hell would I do that, Alice?" I questioned her. "I _love _Bella and I'm not giving her up, whether Dad wants me to or not."

Bella smiled up at me and I couldn't help but lean down and place a soft kiss on her pouty mouth.

"OH MY GAWWWDDD!" Alice squealed, actually hopping up off the bench and grabbing us both in one of her signature death-grip hugs.

"Alice, spare us our hearing," I muttered as Bella giggled from my lap. Thankfully the boner had disappeared.

"What? Can you blame me, little brother?" she asked, retrieving her Blackberry from her pocket and texting frantically.

"Firstly, who are _you_ of all people calling _little_? And second, I am older than you. So ha."

"Oh, be quiet, boy," Alice growled, slipping her phone away. Bella appeared to be amused by our bickering.

"Who did you just-"

"HEY, EDDIE!"

I just groaned.

Emmett had the tendency to greet people with bear hugs, but I didn't want to let my beautiful love go so I held her tighter.

When Emmett emerged from the trees he was grinning wildly, dimples firmly in place.

"Well hey there, Bells!" he yelled, and Bella stiffened in my arms. At first I thought she was scared of Emmett, but after a bit of thought I realised she'd actually met him before at Crowley's party.

"Bella?" I murmured, and she hid her face in my chest.

My siblings just stood there like idiots, watching with wide eyes. Retards.

I kissed her forehead and she lifted her head slightly so that I could see her chocolate orbs staring at me. She tugged on my shirt so I bent my head down to her level and she leant my forehead on hers.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked softly.

She sighed. "He said... _Bells_." Was all she said before her eyes filled with tears.

"And?" I said, but not in a nasty way; an enquiring one.

"It's what... _he_ calls me..." Pain flashed in her eyes, and I knew instantly who she meant. I was sure a hateful shadow darkened my face. I really hated that fucking Jacob. I was reminded of the approaching game tonight and almost copied Alice's earlier antics and did a happy dance. I'd be able to kick his rapist ass. I imagined how deeply satisfying it would be punching him, kicking him, causing him pain. Making him piss his pants in fear.

"He won't hurt you again, Bella," I assured her.

"Oh, that reminds me," she whispered. Before I could ask what she forgot, and shrugged her jacket off and rolled her shirt sleeves up.

There were dark blue and purple bruises blooming on her upper arms, marring her beautiful alabaster skin. They were quite clearly hand marks and I felt sick with the fury that welled inside me.

I reached up and stroked gently across the skin. Had I hurt her today accidentally, unknowing that I'd prodded her bruises? She'd told me he'd gripped her arms to the point of pain. God I was such an idiot.

"I **will not** allow him to put his hands on you again," I promised her, helping to roll down her sleeves. That was a promise I had every intention of keeping.

She wrapped her arms around me, sighing out an 'I love you' which I said back before we melted into each other's embrace.

"Hey, Ed, can I talk to you a sec?" Em requested. I looked up to see him wearing a fairly sombre expression. His timing couldn't have been better.

Alice took Bella to the side to chat about girly shit and Em dragged me behind the tree.

"You need some help, man?" he asked as he clapped a hand down on my shoulder, and for once I was glad my family could read me like a book.

I sighed and nodded, smiling slightly at him. It wasn't often his serious side broke through but he was a fierce protector and I knew he'd want to help me with this. He wouldn't admit it but I knew he already loved Bella like a sister, even if they'd only met briefly twice.

"I need you to help me at the game tonight."

I told him what I needed doing and to whom and he didn't ask any questions, Kudos to him. I would've. But he knew Black had done something to Bella and that was all he really needed to know.

Once our plan was made I went back to my girlfriend who was trying to decline Alice's shopping proposals. She smiled at me and I smiled adoringly back, kissing her on the mouth before we sat down on the bench.

"Baby?" I asked.

"Mm-Hmm?"

"Will you come to Emmett's game with me tonight?"

Her answering grin sent me into a daze for a second. "Sure."

"I love you," I answered.

"I love you too."

And just like that I was looking forward to tonight more than ever, because anyone who wished harm upon the girl I loved was an enemy of mine.

**A/N: You like? ;) xx**


	5. The Game

_**A/N: As always, thank you for all your support and reviews :) I think saying I'm a bit late updating is the understatement of the century... But I'm here now. Have no fear!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Steph Meyer;) xxx**_

**All For Nothing**

**Chapter Five – The Game**

**EPOV**

There was a minor flaw in our plan.

How would Bella react to Jacob's presence on the field?

I'd wanted Em to know the full story behind my instantaneous hatred for Black, however it wasn't my gruesome tale to tell.

Bella was seated beside me, smiling nervously. When I'd questioned her, she'd informed me she had a phobia of crowds.

"Don't worry," I'd told her, slipping my arm round her small frame in a comforting gesture. "I'm here."

With a beautiful grin, she'd turned her head and kissed my lips sweetly. "I know you are."

Everyone around us gagged and pretended to be sick. Bella and I glared at them all.

"Twats," I muttered, focusing on the field, where our team was warming up.

Bella giggled, snuggling into me more. "Edward," she scolded lightly, punching me in the chest with feeble force.

"Ouch, woman," I moaned in mock-pain. It hadn't hurt in the slightest, and she knew this. We both started laughing, triggering more irritated scowls to be directed our way.

Suddenly everyone started booing. The Rez Wolves were walking out onto the pitch, all of them with a definite swagger in their step.

Scared for Bella, I grabbed her hand and watched her face as her eyes scanned the players. She froze once when they zeroed in on the smug-looking russet-skinned bastard who was currently laughing carelessly with his teammates.

"Why?" she whimpered, squeezing my hand with a gut-wrenching force. Her eyes were clenched shut with fear.

"I'm sorry, baby," I whispered, my voice cracking guiltily. "I should never have brought you here."

Her face whipped round, sadness and disappointment colouring her expression. "You _knew _he was going to be here?"

Ashamed, I nodded, not meeting her eyes.

"Yet you still asked me to come?"

Ignoring the dirty double meaning, I nodded again.

She sniffed, seeming to accept this, and stood up. "I'll be back before the game starts, okay? I just need some time to think." She squeezed my hand one last time then dropped it. I watched as she made her way down the steps too quickly, considering her lack of co-ordination.

Once she'd reached the bottom, I put my head in my hands.

Man, I'd screwed up – big time.

"There you are," a soft, familiar female voice met my ears. "I've been looking all over for you, sweetheart." Esme sat down beside me, where my Bella had been seated only minutes before.

_Is she even yours anymore? _A voice at the back of my mind wondered.

Probably not. If I were Bella, I wouldn't think twice before dumping my ass. Sure, I didn't want her too, but who the fuck would blame her? I sure as hell wouldn't.

I tuned in to Esme's lively, excited chatter and realised I hadn't been listening.

"...Carlisle really wanted to come-"

I snorted, effectively interrupting her monologue. "Of course he did," I mumbled sarcastically.

"He did, Edward," my mom insisted defensively, though I could tell she wasn't so sure. "Anyway," she went on, looking confused. "I thought there are supposed to be eleven players on each team?"

"There are," I replied with a frown. My mother was correct – evidently, she had done some research on the game for Em's benefit. God bless her.

My eyes searched the field.

"The Reservation only has ten," she reported, her nose scrunching up, and I couldn't help comparing her to Bella when she did that.

As I did a quick head-count, my mind was reeling. Until it hit me. There was only one player missing.

Jacob fucking Black.

"Shit," I hissed, before leaping up and apologising for my language to my mother.

"What's going on, Edward?" she asked, as always, wanting to know everything.

"I'll be back soon," I promised, though I had no idea if or when I'd return to watch the motherfucking game.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

"Sorry, Mom!" I called, risking ignoring her as she full-named me.

Damn her at that moment in time.

People complained as I shoved my way through them, but I couldn't care less.

_Please be okay_, my mind was praying, and I was praying for Black.

Just for Bella.

If that slimy douchebag had gotten his grubby paws on my girl _again_, I knew I wouldn't be able to restrain myself, and wouldn't be held responsible for my actions.

Sprinting round the side of the bleachers, I almost knocked someone down.

"Hey!" a nasally voice screamed, and all I can remember thinking was, _not now. Not fucking now._

"Oh, Edward, it's you," Tanya purred, and went to touch me again. I decided the only people I would allow to touch me were my mother and my beautiful girl. Who could be doing anything right now whilst this desperate harpy practically humped my leg.

"Fuck off," I snarled, not having the patience to apologise or stick around and chat. If she went home tonight and cried herself to sleep, I still wouldn't give two shits. Okay, that made me sound like a heartless dick.

She hissed like a snake, stumbling backwards into a group of passing students.

I continued running across the grass until I'd reached the school building.

"Bella!" I shouted, hoping I'd find her before it was too late. "Bella!"

My heart almost leapt out of my chest when I heard a scream not too far away.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

I darted in the direction of the scream and sprinted the fastest I'd ever ran in my life. All I could think of was Bella.

What was happening?

What was he doing to her?

_Would I get there in time?_

I burst into the parking lot, which was still full of cars but night had fallen. The sky was a pretty dark blue and scattered stars twinkled alongside the full moon.

_Why the fuck are you admiring the sky? Bella NEEDS you!_

"Shit," I muttered, listening for any sign of movement.

"HELP ME!"

My head snapped in the direction of the voice and once again I followed my ears. I was lead to a large tree; the one with the picnic bench where I had introduced my girlfriend to my brother and sister.

As I crept round the bush, I could see two people fumbling in the moonlight. One of them – the girl – was a great deal smaller than the guy. Even in the dark I could make out his muscle-bound arms.

Black.

Bella's back was shoved up against the tree trunk; I knew she'd be in pain. Black's hands were clawing at the chest of her zip-up hoodie, trying to get it open. I saw red.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" I roared without a second thought, jumping out from my hiding place.

I noted with satisfaction that I had made Black jump. He didn't look too happy that I had interrupted.

"Edward," Bella whimpered, and she looked at me with tears and love shining in her eyes. There was also pain and fear – all this disgusting bastard's doing.

She struggled to get away from his slimy grip and over to me, but he still held her down. Fucking dickhead.

"I _said_," I hissed through gritted teeth, striding closer, "get your fucking mangy hands off. My. _Girlfriend_. I won't tell you again."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that an order?" he had the nerve to fucking ask me sarcastically. I swear a vein burst on my forehead.

I was close enough to see Bella trembling under the weight of his arms and I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and care for her. But first, this fucker had to be dealt with.

"Yes, it was," I said, looking straight into his defiant glinting eyes and, taking him by surprise, I lurched forward and shoved him by the shoulder off my girl.

Bella jumped out and I yelled at her to get behind me. She did as I asked her to, and by this time Black had recovered. When he thought I was distracted, he went to punch me in the face, but I dodged him and landed one in his gut. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Fucking weak pussy.

Whilst he was on the ground, I yelled at him, "Don't you _ever_ touch her again. Don't even look at her. Do I make myself clear?"

"You heard my brother," I heard Emmett say from beside me. "Fucking stay away from Bella, you got that, fuckwit?"

Black was about to get up again, so I went to kick him in the ribs but a soft whimpering behind me halted me in my tracks.

"Finish him off for me, will ya?" I asked Emmett quietly.

"Gladly," he growled, before he landed a kick on Black's torso, causing him to howl in pain.

Not being able to stand the sight of the disgusting excuse for a man on the ground, I spun round and made my way cautiously over to Bella. I wasn't sure if she'd be skittish or something; last time in the woods she'd welcomed my embrace but straight after the assault was a different matter.

"Edward?" she demanded, sounding tearful but relieved I'd chosen her over a fight. She jumped up on wobbly legs from the picnic bench and I closed the rest of the distance, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, leading her away from the ongoing fight and into the car lot, still keeping her in my arms.

"Why are _you_ apologising?" she questioned as I bundled her into my Volvo and got in the other side.

"Because I made a promise to you just this morning which I, being an ass, broke," I said, "and also because I was a complete dick by bringing you here even though I knew he would be here..."

"An ass, yes. A dick, no," she said softly. Tears stained her cheeks and her hair was tousled. To me, she'd never looked more beautiful.

I leant my head back on the head rest and looked across at her. She mimicked my actions and took my hand across the console.

"How are you?" I questioned her. It seemed innocent enough; everyone always asked each other. But Bella and I both knew it had a deeper meaning.

"Fine," she replied, as I knew she would.

"You're a terrible liar," I smiled, kissing her knuckles gently.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and sighed. "Sorry. I... Truthfully, I'm not okay. My skin's crawling all over, like I have some kind of disease... I feel dirty. Disgusting, even."

I swallowed hard. I fought the urge to fling the car door open and go back there and punch that rapist's head in. Well. I'd have to put my trust in my brother with that one. I hoped he gave Black exactly what he deserved.

I felt tears gather in my eyes. What was wrong with me?

"Bella," I whispered, my voice wavering. "You are anything _but_ disgusting. You're beautiful, and funny, and smart. And I love you."

The words flowed freely from my lips, as though I'd been saying them forever. I don't know what I'd hoped to achieve by reminding her of this, but it seemed to relax both of us.

A breathtaking smile appeared on her face as she leaned across the console and looked right into my eyes.

"Really?"

_How could she ever doubt me? _"Really."

"Good. Because I love you too, Mr Cullen."

I would never tire of hearing those words.

She leaned towards me, and our mouths joined in a soft, sensual dance. Her tongue came out to meet mine and they battled for dominance, stroking and massaging each other. She lifted her hand and her fingers threaded into my locks, lightly rubbing my scalp. Heaven.

After a while, we drew apart. The crowd were still shouting and cheering from the bleachers, so we had a little time before they departed and flooded our current location; the car lot.

I stroked the side of her face and she leaned into my touch. Evidence of her tears were still there, and I wanted to make it better.

Throwing caution to the wind, I said, "Do you want to sleep at my house tonight?"

It didn't even occur to me what our parents would think of this idea, but at the time I couldn't give a fuck.

"Sure," she replied easily, as if I'd just offered her a boiled sweet.

"I'll have to sneak you in, mind you," I warned her. "None of our parents would like the sleeping arrangements."

"I know," she said. "Charlie never sees me anyway, even though we live in the same house. Plus, my truck's still there, so he'll never suspect a thing."

"You're telling me that the Chief of Police will 'never suspect a thing'?"

She laughed. "He doesn't really... care, as such," she said seriously, all traces of her laugh gone, a sadness residing in its place.

"What do you mean, baby?"

"He's... When I was dumped on Charlie, he didn't really welcome my arrival. I think I just brought back bad memories of a failed marriage of his past he wanted nothing to do with."

My heart went out to the troubled beauty in front of me. Carlisle was a massive dick but at least he loved me in his sick, twisted way. Maybe.

I squeezed her hand as she continued to open up to me.

"When I lived in Phoenix, I looked after myself. It was like my mother and I shared a house but nothing else. I had to buy food for the both of us... pay the bills... Sometimes the bills didn't get paid and we'd be eating cold food in the dark for a few weeks. I could live with that."

I sensed a 'but' going on there, and I was weary of what she was about to say; and rightly so, as it turned out.

"What couldn't you live with, baby?" I asked, dreading the answer.

She took a deep breath and more tears started gathering in her eyes. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea for her to be talking about such upsetting stuff so soon after Black attacked her.

"It's okay," I assured her, pulling her across the cab to sit on my lap. "You don't have to tell me right now."

She turned round in my arms and wrapped her own around my neck, planting a kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," she murmured gratefully, pulling me into an even tighter embrace. I wasn't complaining. If she wanted comfort, I would freely offer her it.

Bella looked so adorable when she slept. A little frown adorned her face, but mostly she was peaceful. To my intense delight, she actually spoke in her sleep. Most of it was indecipherable mumbles and my name was mentioned clearly more than once, along with a few 'I love you's. I would never sleep again if it meant I could listen and watch my beautiful girlfriend, and hold her in the night.

It had been extremely easy to get Bella through the house and into my room; almost too easy. Carlisle wasn't home, and Esme was still at the game along with Em and Alice.

As I thought this, I felt a pang of disappointment in myself for missing my only brother's first game. Although, I would much rather spend time with Bella than sitting in the cold and dark on an uncomfortable slab of wood to watch a game I could care less about, featuring my girlfriend's attempted rapist. No thank _you_.

I knew my mom would be home soon with my siblings, so I gently laid Bella down on my bed and covered her with my blanket.

I jumped up and went into my bathroom, changing into a pair of jogging pants and brushed my teeth. I left my chest bare, as usual, and went back into the bedroom.

Bella was sitting up in bed, awake; her hair was tousled and she looked worried.

"I thought you'd left," she mumbled, her eyes giving my torso the once-over. Her mouth dropped open a little, and I grinned.

"Not a chance," I replied, turning back around and bending down to put my clothes in my laundry basket. I felt her stare on me still, and spun round, surprising her. She emitted a little squeak of shock as I prowled towards her, like a predator and his prey. "Were you checking out my ass?" I asked her, though I knew damn well she had been doing exactly that.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said half-heartedly; she knew I knew as well.

"Don't be embarrassed; I check yours out all the time," I admitted, feeling prouder about that fact than I probably should have. Oh well – she was my girlfriend now. I was entitled to that, surely?

She laughed. "You do?"

I nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her legs. "Why do you think I send you to collect the resources from the front desk all the time?"

"Edward!" she giggled, hitting me again on my now bare chest.

"Bella, Bella. What _is _this obsession you have with my chest?" I questioned jokingly.

I now realised that after she'd hit me, she hadn't removed her hand. It was resting in the centre, lightly caressing my skin.

Her eyes caught mine, and didn't stray as she pushed me onto my back, so she was hovering over my body and her mahogany hair hung in waves in each side of my head, trailing on the blankets beneath me.

"Edward," she whispered, before her lips descended and locked with mine. My hands slid down her clothed back and I curled my fingers round her perfect ass, rubbing gentle circles.

I felt at a disadvantage with my shirt off, so I decided to get even. Without ending the kiss, I pushed us both upwards so that we were now sitting up on top of the cushy bed covers.

My hands wandered up to her waist, as our mouths continued caressing each other sensually, and snuck underneath her sweater. I stroked her flat stomach, running my tongue along her lip. On a whim, I decided to do something a little... adventurous. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and nipped it lightly, then licked it thoroughly.

I was rewarded with her moaning into my mouth as the sensations pleasured her.

I started pulling her sweater up, not opening my eyes.

When I got it up past her belly button, she squeaked with a sound that seemed to resemble realisation at what we were doing. I hoped with all my heart that she didn't stop me, but if she didn't want me to carry on then I wouldn't force her; I wasn't like Black.

_Shit!_

All at once the situation came crashing down on me. Bella had almost been raped tonight, and here I was, trying to get her clothes off.

Like I'd been electrocuted, I released her mouth and pulled my hands away from her, opening my eyes.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair in a gesture of agitation.

Why the fuck did everything good in my life always come with a catch?

I stared at the mattress, refusing to look up at her. I didn't want to see the fear, anger and disappointment residing in her eyes that I knew would be there.

God, I was such a horny, insensitive jerk.

I almost had a heart attack when her hand touched mine. I didn't move mine away but I didn't make any move to welcome her touch, either.

"Edward?" she said quietly, inquiringly; she wanted to know what was wrong with me, but she should already know – she had been the one wanting to stop. And I was okay with that. Wasn't I?

"Please, look at me," she pleaded, and I couldn't resist her request. I loved her, and no matter how much of a prick I was I wouldn't refuse her wishes.

I looked up; green met brown.

"I'm sorry," I told her immediately, although there was no fear, no anger and no disappointment. Only confusion, compassion and love.

"Whatever for?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my finger and thumb. "I'm sorry how I acted just now. I know you must be shaken up after the whole... ordeal... with Black..."

"Of course I am, but you comfort me. You make me feel better. You distract me from the bad things in life," she said, genuinely sincere.

"Then why did you want me to stop?"

"Because..." Her face scrunched up in remorse. "I have a few... issues... with my body. It's something I try to avoid looking at."

I frowned. "Why would you not want to look at yourself, baby?"

She sighed. "Maybe the best way is to show you. If that's alright with you?" she asked worriedly.

I nodded my head. "Of course it's alright with me." I smiled perversely. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I mean it, Edward," she said seriously, hooking her fingers under the damn sweater.

"Whatever you look like, I won't care. I'll love you anyway."

This made her smile nervously, but seemed reassured nonetheless.

Slowly, she took the sweater off, leaving her in a cute white lace camisole and revealing the creamy skin of her neck, collar bones and arms. She took a deep breath, maintaining eye contact with me, and took off the vest as well at an excruciatingly slow pace.

The desire to look down at her bra-clad body was burning inside me, but I kept on staring into her chocolate pools, falling into them with every second passing.

"You can look," she whispered, "but please don't hate me when you do. I don't think I could take it."

"I won't," I assured her, before I dragged my eyes down her torso.

She had the body of a goddess. A black lacy bra held her perfectly-sized breasts, and she was all ivory skinned beauty. But then I looked at further down at her abdomen. Hideous round scars marred her beautiful skin which I immediately interpreted as cigarette burns – I counted six of them in total.

I hated that someone had done this to her. An overwhelming rage filled me, but I quelled it with effort and schooled my expression into one of sadness for her and love.

"Oh, Bella," I whispered, as I looked up at her. She had her fists clenched in the blankets either side of her and her eyes were scrunched up tight. It was clear this was a massive deal for her and I appreciated that she had done this for me; shown me her body when she really wanted to hide it away.

I lurched forwards and wrapped her in my arms. I had no doubt that this was part of the story she had not been ready to tell me earlier.

"Do you still love me?" she mumbled into my chest, which was still bare. The skin-on-skin contact was glorious; it would feel even better with no boundaries whatsoever.

"Of course I do, you silly girl," I replied. "How could I not? If anything, I love you more."

"I really do love you, Edward, you know that?" she sniffed, and I realised she was crying. "You're one of a kind. I'm so lucky I have you."

"And you'll be stuck with me forever, I'm afraid." I didn't mention how excited I was at the prospect of spending the rest of my life with her. I wanted her to live with me; to wear a white dress; I wanted her to bear my children.

"Forever's a long time, Edward," she advised me.

"Anyone'd think you didn't want me," I joked, although there was an underlying worry that she didn't.

"Don't be stupid," she muttered. "I love you, as I said multiple times. And I want to-"

"Edward! Where are you, honey?"

"Fuck," I hissed. "My mom's home!"

**Well, well, well... A lot of drama. I will try and update sooner next time, because I only have two more days of school and then it shall be the holidays :)**

**Thanks to anyone who favourite/followed/alerted/reviewed All For Nothing. I truly love you guys.**

**Jess xxx**


End file.
